Megan's Upgrade
by Benny The Crazed Cartoonist
Summary: Megan is feeling a bit depressed, so Jumba gives her a little... upgrade. If you don't like needles, then I suggest you not read this. But there's only one needle. Oneshot.


Megan sighed. She was lying on the couch by the T.V in Lilo's home, hands behind her head.

"What is to be being the matter, 3-8-8?" She turned her green head to look at her creator.

Jumba Jookiba. A fat, purple-ish alien with four eyes and a thick Russian accent, also the reason that Megan was there right now. "Are you bored? Where is 6-2-5?"

Megan sighed again. "No, I'm not bored. Reuben is getting sandwich ingredients with Lilo at the store."

"Well then, why do you sigh?" Megan took a deep breath._ This is it. Time to let it all come out._

"Why did you make me a shape-shifter?"

Jumba looked confused. "What?"

"Why did you make me a shape-shifter? I mean, why didn't you make me something else? You can't do a lot as yourself when you can change your appearance. Why'd you think of it? It's not very evil."

"0-1-0 isn't very evil. He cleans."

"Well, yeah, but he's overly obsessive about cleaning. It gets really annoying and that's evil."

"I can to be seeing your point."

"Sometimes I wish I was able to do… MORE. Like, Stitch has a lot of powers, doesn't he?"

"6-2-6? Well… yes."

"See? Sometimes I don't feel… special."

Jumba reached down and picked Megan up, holding her in his cupped hands at an arm's length. He looked deep into her dark eyes.

"Jumba made you special. Jumba made you unique. 3-8-8, you should be proud of who you are. Just like all my genetic mutations, I made you with care and precision, giving you a primary function that no other experiment has. Jumba thinks all his experiments are unique, including you."

Tears came into Megans' eyes. She had never seen this side of her creator before.

"Thanks, Jumba." She said, feeling a little better about herself.

"If you not believe Jumba, then come. We will give you a little… upgrade." Megan cocked her head, confused, but followed Jumba up to the makeshift lab in the room he shared with Pleakly.

She sat on the table, legs dangling over the edge. "Do you trust me?" Jumba asked. Megan nodded. How could she NOT trust her creator? "Good. For this to work, I will have to be sedating you. Are you OK with that?" Megan nodded again and held out her left arm. Jumba prepared the sedative and stuck the needle in her arm. The green experiment saw the liquid drain into her body. She felt overcome with heaviness and her eyes drooped. Before she slipped into a dark slumber, she felt Jumbas' gentle hand supporting her back. He wouldn't let her fall.

Megan woke up to Jumba standing over her. "How'd it go?" Megan asked groggily.

"We shall soon be seeing." He answered. The four eyed alien gestured to the wall. "Make a clock appear." One of Megans' eyebrows went up and she looked at Jumba quizzically. He grinned. "You can now be modifying molecules. Any molecules. You can turn them into something else completely."

"Sweeeeeeet."

"You can do it with your mind, but until you get the hang of it, I suggest you use a hand motion or a finger twitch." Megan smiled somewhat evilly. She moved her pointer finger and a pink hat filled with fruit appeared on Jumbas' head. She snickered at Jumbas' very un-amused face.

"Uh-oh. Is to be thinking that Jumba made mistake giving you this ability." Megan was suddenly filled with gratitude. She leaped forward and hugged him around the neck as far as her arms could reach.

"Thanks, Jumba. Thanks a lot,"

"Is not to be being a problem, 3-8-8."

Megan practiced her new power for a couple more minutes, then the door burst open. There was Reuben, all four arms out (a rare sight) and all four filled with brown paper bags, crammed full of sandwich ingredients. "What's going on?" Megan looked at Jumba. Jumba looked at Megan. They both smiled. Megan stepped towards Reuben. Flicking a hand, a pink puffy dress appeared on Reuben. He looked shocked and then disgusted. Megan and Jumba burst out laughing. Megan held her stomach with one paw and pointed at Reuben with the other, while Jumba leaned on his knees to support his body.

Reuben did NOT look amused. Eventually, Megan changed him back and explained about her new ability. Then, she jumped off the table and the creator and both his experiments went down to the kitchen. Megan made a triple decker sandwich specially for Reuben as an apology for the dress incident.

And that's the story of how Megan got to be able to modify molecules.

**END**


End file.
